koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fei Guan
Does Fei Guan ever appear in a Dynasty Warriors game? If he does, then okay, but if he doesn't, I see no point in keeping this article here. It's not like we should keep articles about officers exclusive to the RotK. Well... Just a thought. GreatPanda 02:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, ideally we should include every character from every game ever, but it just makes more sense if we took it one step at a time. Starting with Warriors series, and then everything else. It's because that the Warriors series just gets more exposure and the games get a lot of famously known figures from their time era already. Once the Warriors games are mostly done, then we can keep going with the others. When someone randomly makes a page without even considering what the person has done in the games and just spout something like, "Oh, but they did this in history" or falsely mention an appearance in a historical simulation game, it's like they don't understand how much work goes into these pages. And it's still a gaming wiki not a historical one. :Again, I generally don't like considering Rotk, Nobunaga's Ambition, and others like it for the role in games section since they mostly mimic history/famous tales/novel info and rarely mention anything unique that makes the people seem more like "characters". If we make a really good historical section/RotK section/real world info section, then there's really no need to mention the historical games on the character pages at all aside from a picture and quotes. It's because you rarely see someone like Cao Cao act different in the Rotk series. The dialogue will change due to the translator handling it, but he doesn't evolve or act as a completely vessel in other installments like Dynasty Warriors Cao Cao, Kessen II Cao Cao, or Dynasty Tactics Cao Cao. Historical simulation games follow history and allow the player the chance to change/follow it, but there are very rarely any actual story benefits for doing so. It's just "hey, I beat so-and-so in a duel/I convinced that person to defect/challenge blah-blah to a debate/spy on that guy/bribed the emperor to hate that guy" and so on until someone rules the land or until time runs out. I do enjoy historical simulations, but I kinda wished people would understand this point a bit better. :Yes, there are a few times when something different happens in these simulation games, but they are so far and few in between and so minute that it's best to find them when everyone is more invigorated to actually find those moments. The only such moments I can think of off the top of my head are the "RPG titles", the "dream" matches -which are made up to include everyone anyways- and the "So-and-so wasn't here but they are here in this time during the game" moments. That's not really enough to make a person's page just based on that. So far, the people who have been pushing for these simulation games are people who have only played one version, and that's not really going to cut it for a series section. This should be reserved for an eventual goal. That's why it isn't on the main page's To-do list. :That's my thoughts about that. Sake neko 09:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about how the Wiki may eventually grow into something that could handle these types of articles without overbearing itself. It's nice to think ahead, but somehow I feel a tad embarassed on how the Wiki has 800 articles, yet many of the articles we started with haven't been filled out completely, and therefore I subconsciously consider this empty kind of article as unneeded filler. But, you're completely right in thinking we should reserve this. GreatPanda 20:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC)